


The Importance of Body Language

by Diana924



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 04, porn fest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Ariel sapeva che quello era sbagliato, ma lei avrebbe ritrovato Eric, costi quel che costi.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Body Language

Ariel sapeva che quello era sbagliato, ma lei avrebbe ritrovato Eric, costi quel che costi.

E se quello significava … darsi in quella maniera a Hook allora lo avrebbe fatto ancora, ancora e ancora. Sapeva bene che all’altro non importava, non era così ingenua da non essersi resa conto che il pirata era innamorato di un’altra, ignorava chi fosse ma era un uomo che aveva appena perso una ragione per vivere e quello era solo un bisogno fisico.

Per Eric si disse mentre lentamente sentiva la mano dell’altro sul suo corpo, dal collo fino ai fianchi, cercò di trattenere un sospiro ma fu inutile, lui se ne accorse. Gli occhi di Hook erano distanti, come se avesse altri pensieri per la testa ma il suo corpo raccontava una storia diversa si disse Ariel cercando di rimanere calma.

L’accordo era semplice, lo sapevano entrambi e quello era solo … un diversivo interessante, nient’altro si disse lei nel sentire i movimenti di lui farsi più frenetici.

Chiuse gli occhi e gli andò incontro col bacino incoraggiandolo, erano quelli i momenti in cui preferiva di gran lunga la sua forma originaria: quello che con Eric era un atto d’amore con Hook era solo uno squallido appagamento che però el stava procurando un piacere che non credeva possibile. Lentamente cercò le sue labbra e lui si limitò a subire il bacio prima di prenderne il controllo, muovendosi sempre più velocemente, Ariel gemette mentre sperava che almeno lui le concedesse di poter godere degnamente di quello, lo stava facendo per Eric, solo per poterlo ritrovare si disse per l’ennesima volta quando incontrò gli occhi di Hook scuri dal desiderio, lei lo faceva per Eric e lui per non pensare all’amore che aveva perso, in un certo senso si stavano aiutando a vicenda pensò prima di portare le mani sulla schiena di lui.

Lo strinse a sé in preda a sentimenti contrastanti, in quell’istante non voleva che lui se ne andasse, non voleva rimanere da sola alla ricerca di Eric e forse avrebbe ottenuto più in quella maniera che con mille parole si disse.

Artigliò la schiena di lui mentre sentiva distintamente il piacere avvicinarsi sempre di più, ancora una spinta, ancora un movimento, un ultimo bacio senza vera partecipazione, e più si avvicinava alla soluzione riguardante la scomparsa di Eric e più … non era melanconia o altro, solo una questione carnale pensò stringendosi a lui, l’altro la guardò curioso prima di afferrarle il fianco con la mano buona e lei gemette, era così vicina, così poco … il linguaggio del corpo era utile ma non era così che voleva ritrovare Eric, solo … non avrebbe dovuto piacerle così tanto pensò con un ultimo gemito prima di chiudere gli occhi e abbandonarsi al piacere seguita poco dopo da lui; si morse le labbra quasi a sangue nel timore di gemere il nome sbagliato, doveva raggiungere uno scopo e nient’altro fu il suo ultimo pensiero razionale.


End file.
